The invention relates to a layout creation system, a server, a client, a layout creation method, and a recording medium, with which a plurality of users jointly create order data that determines the layout of a photo book.
It has become possible to easily order a photo book from one's home or at a store. Furthermore, when considering the themes (wedding ceremony, travel and the like) that are often used in photo books, there are now also cases where a plurality of people jointly create a single photo book.
For example, JP 2003-308284 A relates to a device with which a plurality of users who constitute a group jointly create one shared document at the same time without gathering in one place. JP 2003-308284 A discloses that information for creating a shared document such as an electronic album is transmitted from a server to a user terminal, information on editing of the shared document performed at the user terminal on the basis of the provided information for creating the shared document is transmitted to the server, and the shared document is edited at a shared document server in accordance with the information on the editing of the shared document performed at the user terminal.